SasuSaku Love Story
by alpha.kat0924
Summary: This is my first fanfic there will be mistakes I'm sorry my grammar is weird.I hope you like it Modern love story mainly SasuSaku (side pairings NaruHina, ItaIzu, ShisuixOC, ShikaTema, InoSai, NejiTen, GaaraxOC)


**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

"Itachi! Sasuke!" said Mikoto

Coming down the stairs a 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha and his 12 year old brother Itachi said "Coming!"

Rubbing the back of his head while yawning Sasuke asked "Why did you call us down so early in the morning?"

"Sasuke watch your manners" Fugaku looking at his son with and angry face making Sasuke flinch in fear.

Then Itachi placed his hand on his little brother shoulder "Father can you blame him it's 7am on a Sunday, most kids would still be sleeping in" Itachi said with a soft smile.

"Sasuke did you forget today we are going to greet our new neighbor's today" Mikoto said energetically with her cheeks puff out a little.

"New neighbor?" I said with a confused look.

"They're here already?" Itachi asked with one eyebrow lifted up while tilting his head

"Yes it looks like they last night - " said Fugaku

With a disappointing face I said "Why do we have to greet our neighbors when they arrived a week after their stuff was already dropped off"

While walking towards Sasuke and trying to fix his bed hair Mikoto said "It seems like their work was delayed so they ended up coming later than planned"

"Alright! Now let's go meet our new neighbors" Mikoto said with an excited smile.

So then all the Uchiha men reluctantly followed after the Mikoto since they couldn't refuse anything she said.

As Sasuke watched his parents and older brother greet his new neighbors from the corner of his eyes something caught his attention. There she was coming down the stairs with her beautiful cherry blossom hair and shining emerald eyes. Then their eyes met she smiled shyly causing the young Uchiha to blush and avert his eyes. Behind the little girl was and older blonde girl with the same emerald eyes about the same age as Itachi.

"Sakura! Haruka! Come greet our new neighbors" Mebuki said energetically.

Starting from the oldest "Hello my name is Haruka Haruno I am 14 years old," she said with a beautiful smile.

Tilting his head "Haruka?... My name is Itachi Uchiha...umm Do you by chance know Shisui?" asked Itachi

Then Haruka looked at Itachi and said "Shisui Uchiha?"

Itachi then nodded looking at her curiously.

She smiled back while saying "I do...hmm so you're the little genius Shisui is so proud of" making Itachi blush.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am 6 years old" he said while looking away.

Then the little girl with pink hair that was hiding behind Haruka all this time came out and greet the Uchiha family "Good Morning my name is Sa-Sakura Haruno and I am 5 years old," she said with a shy smile while turning red causing Mikoto to flinch.

_Sakura huh what a fitting name Sasuke thought while looking at the pink haired girl._

With hearts in her eyes Mikoto yelled "Kyaaa! What an adorable little angel!" Picking up Sakura she starts to rub her cheek against Sakura causing her to turn completely red of embarrassment.

Then Mikoto look at her husband and sons with stars in her eyes saying "Isn't she adorable!"

Fugaku and Itachi both nodded while Sasuke blushed averting his eyes.

Then taking the little girl from Mikoto arms holding her protectively "Hey! She is my adorable little sister I would appreciate if you wouldn't go picking her up and hugging her" Haruka said angrily looking at Mikoto.

"Oh my…. My apologies she was just so adorable I couldn't help myself" Mikoto said while placing her hand on her cheek looking at Sakura with adoring eyes.

"Hmph! Of course she is adorable she's my little sister" Haruka said proudly while still holding an embarrassed Sakura.

"Now Now Haruka is this how we treat our guest" Mebuki said glaring at her daughter with a dark smile.

Causing Haruka to flinch in fear "Hahaha isn't this fine" Kizashi laughed "Why don't we let the kids go play while we grown-ups talk" signaling his daughters to show the boys around.

After leaving the adults to talk they all went towards the study

_Geh what is this a library? Sasuke thought_

"Hmm you have quite the book collection here" Itachi said while browsing around.

Looking around I asked "So is this your library?" with a bored look

"Oh no this is not our library this is the study for me and Sakura" Haruka said with a straight face as if this was normal study.

Shocked "A study this looks more a library there like 10,000 books in here!" I yelled.

Intrigued Itachi said "The Haruno's take their studies seriously it seems"

"Umm it's not 10,000 books there is exactly 18,724 books" Sakura said while still fidgeting with her fingers.

"Seriously! You know the exact number of books in here" I yelled at the top of my lunges

"Impressive do you remember everything you have read in here?" Itachi asked

"I've only read about 12,000 of the books here but Sakura has read just a little more than I have and she memorized every detail much better than me" Haruka said proudly causing Sakura to blush and hide behind her sister.

_Seriously then she's smarter than me and not only that she is younger than me too! _

"Umm….. What about you?" Sakura asked but before he could answer they heard a knock

"Itachi! Sasuke! It time for us to head home" Mikoto called out to her boys.

Waving goodbye Itachi said "Looks like it's time for us to go"

"Alright until next time" Haruka said while smiling and Sakura smiling gently waving goodbye

Seeing her smile I averted my eyes and said "Well see you later"


End file.
